


You Are Mine

by Neila_Nuruodo



Series: Burn the Page for Me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Possession, The possession is not, slightly AU, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: The truce between Lahabrea and Thancred becomes strained as events play out around them.  In the aftermath of the Imperial raid on the Waking Sands, they must pick up the pieces and find a way forward.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Thancred Waters
Series: Burn the Page for Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630303
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaospearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaospearl/gifts).



Lahabrea couldn’t remember the last time he’d found himself genuinely intrigued by a mortal.

At the time he had taken his body, Thancred had just been a convenient vessel. Highly placed in the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, alone, and run-down from stress and overwork. It had been simple enough to seize and possess him, and he had not thought there would be more to the matter. Imagine his surprise when the sundered man’s relentless assaults had forced them to find an uneasy truce of sorts, an accord necessitating closeness to the sundered soul, and prolonged contact had made him begin to wonder...

And were that not enough, Thancred wasn’t the only one. As odious as this crystal bearer’s mere existence was, he could not deny that they were also noteworthy, both in their rapidly growing power and in their potential skill with arms and magic. It was clear already he would need to watch closely and plan for their elimination if necessary. His servants' report had made his eyebrows rise, made him wonder also about _this_ soul.

But it was not idle wonderings over the bringer of light that consumed his current thoughts. Nay; that honor belonged instead to Thancred, who currently rested quiescent but alert within him. The soul, as usual, watched through their shared eyes; Lahabrea recognized that complete sensory deprivation was an unnecessary cruelty, and so permitted access to sight, sound, and the like. With their fledgeling accord there had - so far, at least - been no incidents, though it was plain Thancred was just biding his time. This did not trouble Lahabrea; he knew how to remain vigilant. No sudden twitch of fingers or cry would betray his presence among the Scions.

His first impression of Thancred had been nothing extraordinary. Another mortal overly obsessed with the physical world, seemingly blind to the direction the future would by necessity take. A bit disappointing, for one who had seen and survived the Seventh Ardor, but not unusual. The prodigious struggle he had put up - even after clearly being shown that he had no chance whatsoever to prevail - was a bit more surprising. Surrounding and containing the sundered soul as he was, he could not help but feel the emotions he felt, flung at him as though they would serve as barbs and arrows, and it was this which first caught his attention. Thancred fully understood that _he would not succeed against his captor._ Nay, he persisted in fighting because his core of self would permit naught else - the hope that perhaps, eventually, something would get through twinned with the steadfast refusal to give up seemed to define his innermost being.

Of course, such struggles could not be permitted to continue indefinitely, but he couldn't rightly call their current truce a cease-fire, as he knew Thancred would surge forth once more should he show an onze of weakness. Even so, though, they had found a precarious equilibrium wherein they could tolerate one another’s intimate proximity, though any careless word or action on either part could easily upset it.

For the ease of performing his work, he felt it worth making an attempt to preserve it.

It was for this reason that he found himself glancing about the Imperial stronghold as he waited for Gaius to return with an update on the Ultima Weapon's progress. Thancred wasn't sure when he'd use inside knowledge of the Castrum's workings, but he was certainly engaged in filling away every tidbit he could find, just in case. Lahabrea couldn't find it in himself to match his enthusiasm; he had seen this stronghold's like a hundred or more times before.

He emerged from his thoughts as the legatus finished conferring with his scientists and approached him once more. Gaius did not wait for him to voice his question, speaking even before he came to a stop.

"The scientists have not yet solved the issue of how to awaken the Ultima Weapon. As their excuses mount, so too does my desire to have their heads. Perhaps the next group will not waste my time.”

Relief and disappointment rose at the Imperial’s words. While his plans could wait, he was eager to be about them. On the other hand, this meant the Imperials had not yet detected the Heart of Sabik. He did not know how they would react to it, and they had proven themselves to be useful pawns. The longer he could keep them in ignorance of it, the longer he could be sure they would be of use to him.

“Peace, Gaius,” he said, trying for a soothing tone. “We have time yet. The eikon slayer’s victories have agitated the beast tribes; soon enough they will summon yet stronger iterations of their false gods. And of course the city-states will do naught to stop them. Only when this comes to pass may we make our next move.”

Armor creaked as the legatus settled back, some of the anger draining from his posture. “This is certain. But when they do, the Weapon _must_ be ready. I will tolerate no avoidable delays.”

“Of course. I will continue to monitor the beastmen. When the next eikon arises, you will know it as soon as I do.” And, of course, he would see to it that they performed their summoning only when _his_ plans called for it. After all, brighter light but cast deeper shadows, a truth of which the crystal bearer seemed ignorant.

“See that you brook no delay.” Gaius turned to a nearby soldier. “You! Contact Tribunus sas Junius. Inform her that she is to attend me in half an hour.”

Lahabrea turned aside, debating where to go first. The Ixal were chafing to summon Garuda, he knew, and he did not wish for that to happen just yet. Perhaps he could find a way to see some of the crystals they would ordinarily secure into the hands of the Kobolds, seeing as they had just lost Titan. Yes, he mused, that should slow them for a time...

Thancred’s sudden intensity alerted him to the legatus’s raised voice, pausing him just as he was about to teleport them away. He hesitated, returning his attention to the armored man.

“What do you mean?”

The hapless soldier saluted, the motion sharp with alarm. “Sir, she took a detachment of troops and headed to Cape Westwind. She did not specify when she expected to return.”

For a moment Gaius stood taut, silent. The hapless soldier’s arm trembled, just visibly, with the strain of holding the salute through his fear. After a few tense seconds the legatus sighed.

“See that she reports to me _immediately_ upon her return.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Is all well?” Lahabrea asked.

Gaius turned back to him, freeing the soldier to slump in relief before turning to carry out his orders. “It seems my tribunus has taken the initiative to stamp out some issue near Cape Westwind. Her timing is… inconvenient.”

Lahabrea frowned thoughtfully. “What does she intend to accomplish?”

“I will know soon enough.” Whirling on his heel, the Imperial commander stalked away.

Cape Westwind, located in northwestern Thanalan. How odd. There was naught there save for…

Again Thancred’s panic alerted him before he realized it himself.

Save for the Scion’s headquarters, he realized grimly. Tearing through reality, he flung himself toward the entrance of the Waking Sands.

* * *

A scene of carnage greeted him as soon as he passed its doors. He had no need to hide himself from the little Lalafellin scribe who usually watched the entrance; she was nowhere in evidence. Indeed, once within he quickly realized there was no one left to see him in his Ascian garb. A scattered handful of Imperials lay dead among the butchered Scions; it was clear who the assailants had been.

Thancred, frantic with worry, clawed at his soul in panicked desperation. _Where are they? Where is Minfilia? Oh, gods, the solar…_

Trying to soothe the agitated man, Lahabrea continued his methodical progress. So far he had seen none of the leaders of their organization; either they had fallen in a last stand in the solar, or they had been taken - by far the more likely probability, he reminded Thancred firmly. It did little to quiet his fear as they approached the doors; he paused before them, gently but securely wrapping the sundered soul in power.

 _It will be all right. You gain nothing by panicking._ Thancred continued to cling tight to him, though he had ceased his instinctive efforts to claw back control of his body. _We will ascertain the truth together and proceed once we know their fate._ Slowly Thancred calmed, though agony and fear still twisted through him.

 _I don’t know if I can do this,_ he groaned. _I don’t know if I can look._

Lahabrea gently drew him deeper into himself. _I will be with you. I will lend you strength._

Wordless gratitude swelled in response to his words, though Thancred seemed unable to articulate himself. Bracing himself against a potential flood of emotions, he opened the door.

The feared carnage was nowhere in evidence, and the sundered soul sagged in his embrace, ragged relief leaving him limp for a moment. Lahabrea looked around, spotting a sylph - the one that had come to serve as liaison, if he did not miss his mark - lying unconscious on the ground. He looked around for further evidence of what might have happened here. A bullet hole in the wall behind the desk caught his eye; he made his way over to it, calculating the bullet’s approximate trajectory and following it back. No blood spots on the floor. A warning shot, then, most like. He tried to visualize the scene…

Approaching footsteps shattered his concentration, and he sensed a swelling presence of light. The crystal bearer. Hissing out a frustrated sigh, he concealed himself. Maybe they would be able to shed some light on the situation.

Hasty steps stopped and the doors thumped open. The footfalls began again, more slowly, heading directly toward where the sylph lay. To Lahabrea’s surprise, a weak sylphic voice rose; apparently it had regained consciousness.

“This one is glad… walking one is safe…”

His breath caught at the unmistakable feeling of the Echo triggering. It seemed the crystal bearer was to be graced with a vision. Well, for someone with his mastery of the Echo it was child’s play to reach out and connect - delicately, for he did not want to risk being sensed. His sight dimmed, replaced by a vision of Minfilia. She wrapped up what seemed to be a linkpearl call, commenting to the staff displayed on the wall about light shining within “them” - making it clear she must have been speaking to the bringer of light.

Her musings were cut short, however, by the distant sound of an opening door, followed immediately by gunfire. Sound swelled - footsteps, cries, the ring of metal upon metal, and more gunshots, then a woman’s voice - Lahabrea recognized it as Livia’s - spoke.

“We have come for the one who slayed Ifrit and Titan! Bring them forth! And you may yet know mercy!”

Minfilia had crept to the door, listening, and at these words she grimaced.

“Confound it.” Seeming to realize there was no escape, she turned to the sylph. “Stay out of sight. I would leave a message with you.” She leaned close, murmuring to the leafy creature, and then it tucked itself out of sight behind the desk as Minfilia took a stance in the center of the room. As the door burst open she raised her hands, offering her surrender in return for the lives of the others. Lahabrea again found himself holding Thancred tight; while the sundered soul seemed to understand that he could not do anything, that this was but a vision, still he strained to act, to _protect._ Livia’s warning shot sent him into clawing fury once more, and Lahabrea tried to soothe him. He was more interested in learning that Livia was seeking the eikon slayer. Had he not told Gaius in no uncertain terms that it would be best to leave that one alone? Either he hadn’t informed Livia, or she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

Whatever the case, Minfilia allowed herself to be bound, but when Livia menaced her for wondering how the Imperial forces had found them, the sylph abandoned its hiding place behind the desk to try and shield her, receiving a vicious kick from Livia for its efforts. Again he found himself comforting Thancred at Minfilia’s plain despair, reminding him that the message was received by the crystal bearer - in fact, it was that which they were seeing now, so he need not worry so. The surviving Scions were forcibly marched out as Livia crowed about capturing the Echo-blessed Minfilia. Her words about making the Scion scream again brought Thancred to frothing rage, and even Lahabrea could see he would not have any luck at calming him this time. Best to let it burn out on its own.

The vision ended, and the sylph gasped out its final breaths - instructions for the bringer of light to go to a church in Eastern Thanalan. The footsteps made a retreat, and stillness descended upon the solar.

Slipping from the shadows, Lahabrea debated how best to proceed. That he would need to speak with Gaius - and Livia - went without saying. His infiltration was a complete waste, weeks of effort and planning sent spiraling down the drain. At least the Ultima Weapon should be ready soon. But he still needed the crystal bearer to drive the beastmen to summon their tiny gods once more; he needed to buy more time in order to complete his plans. Perhaps aiding the crystal bearer in rescuing their friends would suffice; a spiteful part of him felt that would be a fitting return for having his own plans so rudely trampled.

Thancred’s fury abruptly turned upon him, and he held back a wince. This was not what he wanted to deal with right now. But the sundered man’s soul was still in poor shape from his initial struggling, and the last thing he wanted was for him to damage himself further, so he set aside his planning.

 _This is your fault!_ came the accusation, and Lahabrea sighed.

_May I remind you that you have been with me - cognizant of everything I do - this entire time? You know as well as I that I had no hand in this._

_But how else would the Empire know where to look? You let that tech look at my linkpearl - gods know what he did to it. And I should have been here!_

_You would only have been taken with the rest,_ he said gently, _or have fallen in an attempt to defend Minfilia. Much as I know it pains you, it is for the best that we were away. And, lest you forget, you would have still been liaising with Ul’dah on the matter of Titan._

 _Oh gods, the adventurer!_ Unable to deny the truth of his words, Thancred latched onto a new concern. _They came here for them. What do they intend to do? She said something about the Echo - that bitch is going to torture Minfilia!_

 _I will not permit it._ He let Thancred feel his determination on this matter. _And your adventurer friend is no doubt on their way now to sanctuary in Eastern Thanalan._ When Thancred continued to fret, he added, _Would you like to see them to safety?_

For a moment Thancred searched him, as though expecting a trick. _You would do that?_

_It is little enough trouble. My plans are in tatters, and I will more easily salvage them once you grow calm._

_Thank you._ A touch of irony laced the words, but gratitude still sang true in them.

With a thought Lahabrea sent them hurtling through reality. Thancred was more than happy to offer up his knowledge of the location, and he found a high vantage on a rock formation overlooking the lichyard and the entrance to the main building. To his relief, Thancred quieted, settling in to watch for his friend, leaving Lahabrea to return to his plans. Before long they spotted the adventurer traipsing the winding path between the gravestones. They disappeared into the building; after a few minutes they reappeared, seemingly on some minor errand. He sensed Thancred was, if not satisfied, at least relieved that his comrade had made it to safety.

At a flex of his will, they reappeared once more in Castrum Centri. As usual, Gaius was not far from the Ultima Weapon. The legatus turned toward him at the sound of his arrival.

“Ascian. What brings you here?”

“Are you aware of what transpired at the headquarters of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn?”

Through the armor it was difficult to read his response, but the ire in his voice answered all wondering. “I have heard the general story, though I have not yet been briefed. Is this an issue?”

“When I told you I had the Scions of the Seventh Dawn under control, what I truly meant by that was that I had infiltrated their ranks at the highest level and was privy to _their every move, their every decision._ I am exceedingly displeased at having my efforts put to naught.”

For a moment Gaius mulled his words in silence. “It was not by my orders, though given the circumstances I must stand by my subordinate’s decision to execute the raid.”

“And what _circumstances_ are those?”

“The chance,” and now his voice turned intent, avaricious, “to learn more of this Echo. Of the possibilities - the protections - it might offer.”

Lahabrea resisted the urge to rub his temples. “Perhaps we might continue the discussion of the relative value of the knowledge we might acquire at a later point. For now I wish to see the prisoners.”

“By all means,” Gaius said, only the faintest hint of irony suggesting contempt. “They are being held in one of the storerooms for now. It will be the one with a complement of guards surrounding it.” He turned away without further pleasantries, and Lahabrea resisted the urge to call him on his poor manners. Clearly he was feeling combative. Well, he would do naught to feed into it. He knew the grounds well enough that a glance showed him which storeroom he sought; a moment later darkness swallowed him, depositing him within its interior.

_Crack!_

For the first time since he'd taken over his body, Lahabrea moved in perfect, harmonious union with Thancred, hand stretching out as though by their combined will they could somehow call back the vicious blow Livia had just dealt Minfilia’s cheek. She drew her arm back, and Lahabrea let power fly, winding about her wrist and snaring tight to still the blow. As her arm caught in midair she turned in obvious confusion. Spotting him, she spun around, and Lahabrea released her arm.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Teeth bared in a snarl, Lahabrea stalked closer. “I would do better to ask _you_ the same. What exactly do you intend to accomplish here?”

“We only wish to learn of the Echo. It is not _my_ fault that she is so recalcitrant. She needs but tell me what I wish to know, and I would show her mercy!”

“Surely you do not expect such crude, barbaric methods to gain you aught. Cease your self-gratifying abuse and allow _me_ to handle the situation.”

Livia’s helmet tipped to one side, contempt lacing her tone. “And you think _you_ could do better?”

He chuckled in response to Livia’s words, dark and threatening. He called power to himself; his glyph flared into sight, burning butterfly wings soaring before his face. Thancred roiled within him, wanting to go for her throat; Lahabrea soothed him with a wordless promise that she would get her comeuppance. “Perhaps you have forgotten precisely who I am. Shall I remind you?” Darkness coalesced at his command, threading through the air toward Livia. At her sides, her hands clenched to fists.

“Do it, and Gaius will never let you lay a hand on the Ultima Weapon.”

For a moment they faced off. For his part, Lahabrea merely wished her to leave; after a calculated length of time he took a step back, glancing aside, letting his power fade.

“Should you not make your report to Gaius?”

She stared at him a few breaths longer before turning without a word to leave. As she passed him he spoke.

“Where are the other Scions?”

“Outside, awaiting their turns to be questioned.”

“Thank you,” he said, not bothering to disguise the irony in his voice, and she left.

With the tribunus and her aide gone, he now stood alone save for Minfilia. She sat glaring up at him, defiance screaming from every gesture. Of course; she could not know he had no interest in torture, no need of her paltry knowledge. Within him, Thancred’s heart wrenched at the sight of her, at her reaction to him, and he realized that for the sake of maintaining peace between them, Thancred would need to reassure her.

_Thancred. I can permit you to take over for a time, if you wish to speak with her._

The offer surprised him; for a moment he forgot his despair. _You would do that?_

_This has been a significant debacle. I shall need all my faculties if I am to salvage it properly, and your distress is distracting. I will be forced to take over if you jeopardize my goals, but beyond that I see no issue with letting you grant her a measure of reassurance._

He seized fast to Lahabrea’s soul, his desperate need chiming through. _Yes! And… thank you._

_It is of no moment. Of course… this means she will know you have been possessed._

His anxiety spiked at the reminder, and Lahabrea soothed it gently away. _I suppose it must come out sooner or later. Very well._

Lahabrea stepped closer, reaching up to lower his hood and remove the mask. Blank shock wiped the defiance from her face.

_“Thancred?!”_

He helped guide Thancred back into control of his body, taking a backseat to watch over the conversation. A deep inhalation became a sigh, and Thancred gave Minfilia a crooked smile.

“More or less.”

“What are you doing here? How did you…” She trailed away, confusion written on her face. “But you cast dark magic. What is going on?”

He sighed. “It’s rather a long story, and I shouldn’t stay here too long. But… I think everything is going to be okay.”

Dawning horror blossomed over her, and she jerked back, away from him. “Damn you, demon! Do the depths of your cruelty know no bounds? Not only would you steal Thancred’s body to gain our secrets, but now you would use him to torment me?”

Thancred sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “It’s me, Minfilia. He’s… allowed me to take over for a moment, so I could speak to you.” She stared at him, unsure, and he reached to her shoulder, hesitating at the last moment, staring down at the claws adorning his gloves. “It’s really me. For now, anyway.”

Her face crumpled, and he closed the distance, gripping her shoulder for a few seconds before pulling her into an awkward hug.

“Oh, Thancred… how can this have happened? This is my fault.”

He laughed. “Hardly. I ran myself ragged quite on my own, thank you.” He released her, stepping back. “I should be the one apologizing. I’ve made a mess of things in my attempts to fill Louisoix’s shoes.”

“You mustn’t blame yourself,” she told him earnestly. “No one could have guessed this would happen." Low voices at the door stole their attention for a moment, but the door remained closed. Minfilia sighed. "What will become of us now?"

"Lahabrea was… not pleased that Livia raided the Waking Sands. He intends to see that you are not tortured, at the least. And… well, sooner or later the adventurer will attempt a rescue, or so we expect, and I don't think he will do anything to impede that."

Her brow furrowed, and she was silent for a thoughtful moment. "I cannot claim to understand it, but I am grateful." She broke off as voices sounded outside the door again, Gaius's among them, and Thancred grimaced.

"It seems our time is up. Stay strong and have faith, Minfilia."

"You too," she whispered, eyes wide with plain concern.

Gently Lahabrea took control of their shared form, and for a wonder Thancred did not fight him. At his command, dark energy spiraled from his fingers to curve around Minfilia's throat.

"Play along, please," he said, keeping his voice low. She gave him a stiff nod and a probing glance. He pasted on a cruel grin as the doors clanged open, turning and letting annoyance - genuine, this time - show at the sight of Gaius entering, followed by Livia and a small retinue of other officers.

"Well, Ascian? Have you anything to show for interrupting our interrogation?"

Lahabrea let the energy he held dissipate, turning to fully face the Imperial. "You wished to know more of the Echo, yes?" He waved a dismissive hand toward Minfilia, and a soldier came forward, helping the bound woman up from her seat and escorting her out.

Gaius folded his arms, staring for a moment at Lahabrea. "What have you learned, then?"

“It is not a learned trait, nor acquired by ordinary means. What's more, it seems to lie dormant, awakening in times of need, accompanied by strange and portentous visions. Those who know to look for such things may find those so gifted by these signs, though the uncanny resistance to primal influence yet remains the surest method to be certain."

From his time within the Scions he knew this much to be common knowledge, making for credible tidbits to feed the legatus and, with any luck, satisfy him for a time without divulging anything overly revelatory just yet. Indeed, Gaius nodded at the end of his explanation, a thoughtful, deliberate motion.

"Good. Will you now be questioning the rest?"

"Not yet," Lahabrea said, an addendum to his plan conceived even as he spoke. "The revelation of my identity had precisely the effect I hoped it would. Now, though, it would be best to let her share that knowledge with her friends, to let them all steep in despair for a time. Once it sinks in fully, I suspect I will find them much more pliant."

"You insist on doing this yourself, then?"

"I do," he said. "I have ways of gaining knowledge beyond your ken. Leave them to me, and I will obtain the information you seek."

"Very well." Gaius gave him a nod. "I assume you have no need of the engineers, then?"

Engineers? Thancred summoned the memory of a Lalafell and a Roegadyn in matching outfits, and Lahabrea sighed, resisting the urge to rub his face. Under the current circumstances he could find no credible reason to keep them here. He would have to figure something else out with regards to them.

"Assuming they know nothing of the Echo, I have no use for them." Within him, Thancred stirred in protest, and he sent him a somewhat distracted reassurance in response. "Have you something in mind for them, then?"

"They are not native Eorzeans, but traitors to the Empire. They will face the fate of all traitors."

Thancred's agitation grew at his words, but Lahabrea suffered no such concern. Already he could think of a way they could serve his needs - for how better to make sure the bringer of light could reach Garuda to bring her low than to see a pair of airship engineers to their side? Smiling, he replaced his mask and raised the hood of his cloak once more.

"See that the Antecedent is held with the others until my return." Not awaiting an answer, he disappeared. But he did not go far; he returned to reality atop the tall central spire of the Castrum's main building. From his high vantage he watched over the activity below, the insect-sized figures scurrying madly to and fro. An airship was made ready for the engineers; he bided his time, creating a small spanner - sized to a Lalafell, as he suspected the smaller engineer would seem less of a threat to the Garleans and therefore be the subject of less scrutiny.

Once the guards separated the pair from the rest of the Scions he made his move. Appearing behind the guards had precisely the effect he had hoped for, the prisoners reacting in simultaneous alarm. As the guards whipped around to see what had frightened their charges so, he teleported once more, materializing behind the smaller engineer, pressing the tool into his hand, and disappearing.

With any luck, their airship wouldn't get far. Now to see that the Ixal played their part at the appointed time.

* * *

Full dark wrapped the world in a starry blanket long before the evening's work was done; Lahabrea was weary to the bone when he finally retreated to Thancred's Ul'dah apartment. Neither of them could bear the thought of going to his room at the Waking Sands. After the day's events Lahabrea wanted nothing more than the oblivion of sleep, but it seemed Thancred’s restlessness and their shared form’s conditioning were to conspire against him. Scarce had he begun to undress for sleep but he found himself stiffening. He sighed. He could certainly try to ignore the discomfort, but sleep would likely come faster if he simply dealt with it.

_Why don’t we change things around this time?_

Lahabrea turned his attention to Thancred in surprise. Concern hummed through the soul - concern for _him_ \- and he realized that either Thancred was getting better at reading him or he had let himself grow so weary as to fail to shield his emotions properly. He would have to do better than that. Taking a deep breath, he focused his mind, drawing his resolve back together and shoring up his shields.

_How do you mean?_

_I think you could use a break. Let me please_ you _tonight._

_Kind, but unnecessary. I need no such release myself._

Lahabrea found himself glad he had reinforced the barriers between them; Thancred was clearly unconvinced, and his soul ghosted touches across him, trying to discern his state. He did not seem to find what he sought, but neither did he drop the matter as Lahabrea hoped he might.

 _Perhaps you don’t need it, but surely it would make a welcome change from the usual. You cannot enjoy servicing me_ that _much._

Lahabrea could not withhold a soft chuckle at that. _More than you seem to realize, at any rate. I thank you for your consideration._ But before he could begin the process of giving Thancred sensation in his groin, the sundered soul seized his own in a demanding grip, pressing on him.

 _You seem quite set on punishing yourself. Should it not be_ I _who decides your punishment? I am the wronged party here, after all._

Lahabrea felt his heart skip a beat, then lurch into a gallop. His intentions of gently taking Thancred back in hand scattered like insects suddenly exposed to light, his attempts to regroup and try again futile as Thancred pressed harder, seeming to realize he had the advantage. _I… suppose,_ he acknowledged, suddenly needing to see what exactly Thancred had in mind.

Satisfaction wound through Thancred at his capitulation. _Good._ The grip gentled a fraction, joined by a caress over his soul. _You did me a kindness today. One you had no need of, no benefit from - don’t think I don’t remember._

 _As I told you, it is difficult to focus -_ His thought splintered as Thancred redoubled his pressure once more, the distraction like a bucket of chilly water doused over him.

 _Do not insult my intelligence. You have been doing small things from the beginning to make this less awful for me. You cannot truly believe I would not notice._ Chagrin swelled for a moment in the sundered soul before he banished it. _It is obvious you feel guilty over this. But this self-flagellation must stop. If it bothers you that much, then leave. Otherwise, accept that you chose to do this and stop beating yourself up over it._

The words sank into his breast like the fangs of a serpent, venom burning into his heart. _It is not so simple,_ he protested. _Though I confess it pains me to meddle directly in the ruination of lives, it is for a good cause. The truest cause - the greatest necessity. No other has both the knowledge and the skill with speech and mimicry to perform my duties, save perhaps… well, it is not relevant._

 _Is that so?_ Thancred whispered, an edge of menace to the words. _Then why do you torment yourself over it?_ Thancred went on before he could reply. _Enough. Your judgment lies in my hands this evening. And this is my decree - you will submit yourself to me, of your own will. You will accept pleasure at my hand, and you will not fault yourself for enjoying it._ The pressure relented as Thancred turned once more to gentler caresses. _You cannot deny it is a fitting punishment, allowing me to both subvert your self-inflicted penance and to express my gratitude._ He drew back, releasing the pressure, but the hands his soul still formed subconsciously lingered over Lahabrea.

_What say you?_

Lahabrea drew a quavering breath; it availed him little in his efforts to regain mastery over himself. Perhaps the sundered man had the right of it. Perhaps he was overly strict with himself. It was a certainty that punishing himself did not improve the lot of his victims, after all. And Thancred could not jeopardize his mission as they were currently. Would it truly cause any harm were he to indulge, just a bit?

A part of him _did_ want this - badly.

 _Very well,_ he told him, and swallowed. _I submit myself to your judgment._ He released control of their hands, turning them over to Thancred, his stomach fluttering in anticipation. Thancred’s immediate glee did not entirely reassure him; he sent the hands roaming down their chest, slowly; he clearly knew which zones evoked the strongest reactions, because Lahabrea was breathing hard before they reached his groin. The first firm slide along his erect flesh left him gasping, and this time it was Thancred’s soul that coiled close about his own.

 _Remember - there will be no holding back. Letting yourself go is part of the penance._

He conveyed wordless assent, crafting a screened bond between them so his pleasure would not overwhelm Thancred while still allowing him to feel the results of his ministrations. He was surprised to find it difficult to relax into Thancred, and not merely from fear of overwhelming the sundered soul. For so long he had been forced by necessity to take the helm and guide the broad course of Ascian endeavors, forced to be in charge, in control. It was like a fist held clenched for so long that releasing it seemed unnatural.

 _Let go,_ Thancred chided him, constricting about him even as his hand began to set a slow, steady pace. Yet Lahabrea could not help but worry that he might inadvertently do harm to the sundered soul were he to let go entirely. Thancred’s insistence turned more forceful as he hesitated, and he brought his other hand up to rest lightly over their throat, increasing the pace of his strokes as he did.

_Lahabrea._

The cold command in Thancred’s tone set his heart to pounding; he swallowed thickly before responding.

_I am trying, I assure you._

_Try harder._ The pressure upon his soul became a vise - the sundered soul too weak to trap or harm him, yet he had no true desire to break free - and so he had to submit. Triumph sang from Thancred at the surrender, and he gentled the pressure over Lahabrea’s soul, sending out soft brushes to tease and entice. Lahabrea’s breath lodged in his throat for a taut moment, both from the heady demand and the cajoling touches that followed it. To his relief, whatever damage done to Thancred’s soul by his possession and struggle did not manifest into injury despite his exertions, and he let himself relax yet further into Thancred’s embrace.

 _Better._ Thancred’s low-murmured encouragement set his heart to beating faster, and he sped up the smooth glide of the hand over his needy flesh. Lahabrea sighed; he had not surrendered to another like this in so long he shied instinctively away from following the thought into memory. Instead he let Thancred work him body and soul, building the heat and friction, making his heart beat faster, his breath come harder.

Rhythm established, Thancred let his unoccupied hand wander over their form, caressing over the hip, across the abdomen, starting low and slowly working upward. He trailed his fingertips up past their navel to trace the bottom of their rib cage, back and forth, before continuing, pressing gently between each rib as he ascended - Lahabrea gasped as he traced the outer edge of the nipple before moving on. Collarbone, throat, earlobe - fingernails drew down the rim of their ear suddenly, making him hiss with pleasure. Within, Thancred chuckled, clearly enjoying utilizing his full knowledge of their shared body’s sensitive zones.

 _How does this feel?_ With one last tug on their earlobe, the hand slipped to the corner of their jaw and began tracing its edge.

_I must confess it has been quite some time since I have indulged like this._

Thancred’s grasp upon his soul tightened, like fingers digging in. _That is not an expression of enjoyment, Lahabrea. Do not forget that you are to_ accept _the pleasure I give you._

He shuddered at the hard, demanding tone. _It is… pleasant. Very much so._

 _Good._ This time his possessive pressure lingered for a moment before slowly easing back. _Perhaps you should indulge a bit more frequently, mmm?_

Lahabrea’s eyes popped open as the hand caressing its way along his jaw diverted to his mouth. The index finger traced his lips, then pressed in between.

_Open for me._

A sound slipped his lips before he could catch it, need and hunger. Want obliterated his inhibitions, and he unhinged his jaw, releasing his clenched attempts to maintain a semblance of control and letting the finger probe its way in. He groaned at the sharp taste of salt and leather oil as it slid along his tongue. He sucked in, drawing the digit deeper, pursing his lips tight around it and curving his tongue. For a moment Thancred faltered in his rhythm, the other hand spasming at the base of his cock; he felt Thancred’s own hunger pitch upward abruptly.

He released the suction as Thancred drew his finger back, then gave a wanton moan as Thancred began moving both hands in unison - pressing the finger in as he stroked toward the tip of his shaft, then reversing both motions at once and leaving him gasping and panting.

 _Good,_ Thancred murmured against his soul, almost a growl. Lahabrea felt a smile tug the corners of his lips; he was most assuredly not the only one affected by the finger now thrusting into his mouth. His ephemeral amusement was quickly overwritten by desire, though, as the twinned motions wracked him, leaving him pent and writhing. His hips stuttered in shallow thrusts as he sought greater friction upon his aching staff; his mouth moved in helpless rhythmic pulls, sucking the finger in hungrily each time Thancred drew it back. It was too much; he had not borne the brunt of such seduction in too long, and he felt his end closing fast upon him.

 _Thancred, please,_ he entreated. _I fear I shall -_ He broke off, unable to form words as Thancred responded with a sudden deep press into his mouth. He groaned against his knuckles, hips popping entirely off the mattress for a moment.

Somehow he didn’t spill then and there, Thancred’s hand vise-tight around the base of his shaft helping to hold him back. He moaned again as Thancred slowly withdrew the finger from his mouth, letting it draw a warm trail over his chin, his throat as he moved lower.

_Would you like me to draw it out a bit more, then?_

_Yes,_ he begged, chest heaving. _Please…_

Again he felt Thancred’s desire rise, with dark satisfaction alongside it. _Very well._ He slowed his strokes, languorous motions that brought Lahabrea back from the edge gradually. His other hand roamed their body almost aimlessly, no longer seeking sensitive flesh but teasing past it. Eventually wandering fingers found a nipple, twirled slowly around it, making the flesh pebble and then rolling it gently between fingertips. The swelling pleasure made him gasp, head falling back as it drew on, as Thancred began to increase the rate of his strokes once more. He let his eyes fall closed as the hand on their chest worked its way to the other nipple, then yelped as Thancred tweaked it abruptly. The human chuckled as the faint burn faded back into pleasure, and he brushed gentle caresses over the tight flesh.

_Very good… and now you are going to allow yourself release. Surrender fully to me._

Need coiled in his belly, Thancred's words stoking the growing fire until it raged, consuming. He trembled upon the precipice, and even as drawn as he was he could tell that Thancred knew it. His murmurs grew intent, now, demanding, as did the vise grip upon his staff.

_Yes… there you are. Come for me, Lahabrea… let go, and entrust yourself to me this once._

As though he had any true choice in the matter. Release seized his core in an inexorable grip, tearing a cry from his throat. With the last of his conscious thought he caught Thancred tight, scattering the barrier preventing him from feeling more than a trickle of what Lahabrea did and dragging him down into ecstasy with him. The last thing he registered was Thancred’s words choking off in an inarticulate cry, and then gray bliss.

* * *

Lahabrea sighed with pleasure, rolling over, arm reaching for his love. It had been a horrible dream, one that felt like it had lasted forever. Centuries. But here they were, waking up together, the sundering just a nightmare… His grasping hand found nothing, and his brow wrinkled. Blinking sleep away, he realized he was alone.

Well, not _entirely_ alone.

Frowning, he rubbed at his face. He would have sworn… Within him, Thancred stirred; hastily he forced his logy mind to focus, searching… there. A spot of brightness, a lingering connection between himself and Thancred.

That should not have happened, not without conscious intent on his part, at any rate.

 _What’s wrong?_ Thancred, even half asleep, could read him better than he liked. He began building walls about his soul, protections.

_Naught of import. I awoke in a state of disorientation. Entirely your fault, that; I have not slept so deeply in many moons._

_You said something just then. My name, I thought at first, but last I checked “Thancred” doesn’t have an “m” in it. Tam- something?_

Lahabrea wrapped shield after shield around himself, burying emotion, thought, memory. _Most likely you simply misheard me._ That spark of brightness nagged at him, but he steadfastly ignored it. _I have much to accomplish today; I fear I cannot lend time to this matter._

Thancred made his dissatisfaction plain, still checking him over. Hesitantly, he opened his new shields, just a sliver, letting the precious, nascent warmth of the gift, the kindness Thancred had shown him, bleed through. This settled the sundered man, and he drew a deep breath before rousing himself from bed to begin another day’s work.


End file.
